


Reflection of Eternity

by Zhenya71



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: "A circle is the reflection of eternity. It has no beginning and it has no end - and if you put several circles over each other, then you get a spiral." -Maynard James Keenan





	Reflection of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/gifts).



"Hey, Steve!" Bucky called, trotting up to his friend in the park. "Got somethin' for ya!"

Steve looked up from the marbles he was playing with. "Hey, Buck. For me?"

Bucky grinned and sat in the dirt beside Steve. "Look," he said, holding out a hand, a tarnished silver ring in his palm. "I won it at marbles. S'for you."

Steve stared before smiling brightly, reaching to take it, sliding it on his thumb, the only finger it would fit. "Wow, thanks Buck! You're the best." He glanced around the park, then leaned to kiss the other boy on the cheek. "I'll wear it always."

And Steve did wear it always, after joining the army, after the serum when his baby finger was the only finger the ring would fit. When it went missing somewhere in Germany during an opp, Bucky was only one who saw how upset Steve was, though everyone helped search for it.

Years later, Bucky stood in the park in their old neighbourhood, watching Steve drawing in his sketchbook. He opened his hand, glancing down at the new, shiny silver ring resting in his metal palm and smiled, before calling, "Hey, Steve. Got somethin' for ya."


End file.
